


pristine

by humanveil



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Grooming can be difficult in the zombie apocalypse.





	pristine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



_“Ow!”_

10K’s hand reaches to whack Addy’s away, his expression one of shock and pain combined. Addy dodges it, urges him to lie back down.

“I’ve told you,” she says, positioning the tweezers back above his eyebrows, “it hurts more when you move.”

10K grumbles, and Addy laughs. Plucks another hair from the curve of his eyebrow.

“Man, I didn’t think I’d ever see a pair of these again.”

She continues until he’s deemed _pretty enough_. 10K sits up, happy for it to be over until Addy places the tweezers in his hand.

“Now it’s my turn,” she says, smirking.


End file.
